Red Caps
by Naidoo
Summary: Jack was no fan of UNIT meetings. Ianto might just have the perfect cure for that. PWP


_AN: I am pretty certain this idea in itself has been done before. I mean, with the scene during Season2 it literally SCREAMS to be done. I always intend with my PWP's to have them short, but that never happens for whatever reason. This one being no exception. Furthermore... the last slash smut I wrote was about 4 years ago, so I might be a bit out of practice. I welcome feedback of any sorts._

_And I just realized that for whatever reason my TW stories never have an aweful lot of conversation in them. That certainly is not intentional._

_Warning: Explicit content and slash - please proceed at own discretion!_

* * *

Jack hated UNIT meetings. With a passion. He always had hated them and he surely always would hate them. They were just dull, going on forever and usually included people that Jack couldn't care less about. They always went on for hours, sometimes took place in London over several days even and usually nothing was ever coming out of them. Nothing useful anyway. For Jack Harness UNIT meetings were a waste of time. Time he could spent with more important things, more important people. Unfortunately – as much as hated them – there usually was no way out of these meetings for him. As head of Torchwood Cardiff he had to attend these damn meetings – whether he liked it or not.

The current one was another two day meeting and was about something in regards of 'negotiating with alien species – yes or no?' or something along the way. There seemed to be several parties involved in the discussion, with Jack deciding he would really not need to add to that. What would it bring anyway? At some stage people would yell at each other, pull ranks and drop names, hoping to intimidate whoever they were talking to. It was a hopeless case. All he really could do was bid his time and then go home and do things his way – which usually annoyed UNIT.

Truth be told, Jack knew fairly well what he was doing, despite people usually thinking otherwise. He had enough experience to know what was a good or a bad idea – at least most days. He surely did not need to enter discussions about what they thought was good or bad. Especially not when he knew that most of them wouldn't listen to begin with. That was a lesson he had learned fairly quick during these meetings. That the people attending them hardly ever accepted anyone else's opinion – unless it was of course agreeing with their own. So Jack let them do all the talking.

All he really wanted was to get out of these meetings anyway and head home. He was looking forward to a bed, a quite night in and the warmth of Ianto by his side. With maybe a few other things added to that mix. He just had to make it through the next few hours of this meeting. With a bit of luck his cranky mood would leave the moment he would leave the meeting and live in peace for a month before the next one was scheduled.

oOoOoOoOoO

Entering Ianto's apartment Jack noticed the lights had been dimmed. Since it was only barely past 8 p.m. he was sure Ianto had not decided to head to bed yet, but then again… since he had no idea about what his team had been up to for the past two days, he couldn't be sure.

The next thing he noticed was the trail of clothing. Following the trail with his eyes he needed to smile when he realized that it ended in the doorstep to the bedroom. _Odd_, Jack thought to himself. There never was a thing out of place at Ianto's apartment. You would never find any dirty dishes on the counter or mugs on the table – the worst you might find were two day old newspapers, but even these were stacked neatly somewhere until Ianto got around throwing them out. So a trail of clothes certainly had Jack's full attention.

His first thought of something having happened here was quickly dismissed. What could possibly have happened that would require one of Ianto's much loved suits to end up like that? Curiosity got the better of him and he followed the trail of black blazer and suit pants, matching vest and a deep-red shirt. The trail ended with a tie that had red and black stripes on it and was laying half across the threshold of the bedroom. _Interesting_.

Not quite sure what to expect, Jack followed the trail, adding a few items of his own to it, but remaining still more or less clothed. After all Jack had no idea what would be waiting for him. And any other time he would have gladly thrown caution to the wind. Clothing-trails leading to bedrooms? Hell, that was exactly his idea of the start of a good time. But he knew Ianto. His boyfriend - who was a borderline OCD when it came to neatness and tidiness – would _never_ just leave his clothes lying around, in a mess, crumpled on the floor. Something definitely was going on.

Standing in front of the ajar bedroom door, Jack could see the bedroom had the same dimmed light as the rest of the apartment. And no sight of Ianto. Pushing the door softly open and wondering what the hell was going on, he heard a moment later rustling behind him, followed by a voice.

"And here I had thought you had abandoned me," came Ianto's voice behind him.

"I would never," Jack said, turning around grinning to face Ianto. And what he saw a moment later was making breathing very hard. His breathing certainly wasn't the only thing that became hard instantly.

Jack was a kind of guy who was never shy to speak his mind and who always had a comeback to most situations. But for a moment, finding coherent sentences was becoming a challenge.

Ianto was leaning casually against the doorframe to the kitchen, clad in nothing else than red silk boxer-shorts and _that_ red cap. Red definitely was Ianto's color. Jack still for a moment, looking him up and down, trying to sort his thoughts when he registered the knowing smile on Ianto's handsome features. Oh, he sure knew the effect he had on the captain. And how exactly had he gotten that cap? After all Jack had asked Martha and she did turn him down.

He saw the other man pushing himself of the frame he had been leaning against and walked towards Jack. A few moments later he had his hands full of Ianto, who was pressing his lips hard against Jacks, claiming them. He took full control of the kiss and Jack's, not that Jack minded much. He liked this side about Ianto, and for his taste it didn't come out quite as often as he liked. He let Ianto roam, devour and ravish him with his tongue, deepening the kiss with each passing second. Oh yeah, someone definitely was on fire tonight.

Next thing he noticed was that Ianto pushed him into the closest wall or door – he wasn't quite sure, and quite honestly didn't care. Hands were on him, moving up and down, grabbing for his undershirt and pulling it up. Ianto pulled and pushed on the fabric, seeming to want to remove it. He seemed to get frustrated when removing turned out to be challenging and a moment later he heard a tearing noise and felt cool air hit his chest. Seemed like someone was so desperate he just tore Jack's shirt literally off him instead of removing it the conventional way.

Jack loved it. Every second of it.

Ianto's lips became aggressive, more passionate and applied more force than Jack was used to. When the younger man's lips moved away from Jack's lips and down his throat, Jack was sure that would leave quite a few bruises, but he sure as hell didn't care. Not when Ianto seemed so eager about everything he did.

He felt the other man's hands move down his body, getting busy with Jack's buttons on his trousers and popping them open. For a moment Jack was actually worried that Ianto might just rip them open as well if they didn't work the way he wanted.

Feeling the fabric being pushed down and Jack stepping out of his garments when they pooled around his ankles, he only had a moment before Ianto pushed him back into the wall and let his lips roam freely all over Jack's torso.

Ianto left wet and hot trails down Jack's upper body, drawing strange patterns with his lips and tongue. He spent what felt to Jack like an hour or longer paying attention to his nipples circling them with his tongue, nibbling, sucking, even biting softly, before moving further down. He followed the trail of soft, dark hair that lead to an area that was still hidden by Jack's underwear, but was already greeting Ianto from far away.

"Oh god," he just barely managed when Ianto's hand all of a sudden grabbed his erection through the fabric of his underwear. For Jack this was torture, pure, wonderful and oh so enjoyable torture, how Ianto worked his way down his body, mapping out his upper body with his lips and tongue and how his hand went slightly off-road in regards of the route his lips followed. He felt Ianto's tongue dip into his navel, playing around for a moment before moving almost painfully slow further down.

And Jack swore, if his boyfriend wouldn't get down there soon, he might just combust. Or yank him up and have his way with him. Probably against that very same wall he was currently pressed against.

He felt soft fingers linger on the skin above his waistband for a moment, before peeling the fabric back, inch by inch. Every newly revealed patch of skin was being included in the trail of wet kisses. Eventually Jack felt his boxer shorts pool around his ankles and before he even had a chance of stepping out of them, he felt Ianto's tongue licking a lazy trail from base to tip of his erection, making Jack almost come from that sensation alone.

"Oh my god, Ianto," he moaned out loud, his head thrown back against the wall, with his eyes closed.

And two days had definitely been too much to be without Ianto. That much was for sure. A moment later he felt Ianto's lips wrap around his cock, taking him in inch for inch until there was nothing left.

First there was soft sucking, licking and humming. The humming part Jack somehow never could get over. Whenever Ianto was giving him a blow-job he hummed. And it made this all so much better. The added vibration due to the humming made him get towards the edge in record time, especially when he hadn't been with the other man in two days. And then Ianto started the really good part, letting go off him for a moment, before blowing softly cool air onto his straining and hard-as-steel erection. That action almost did it for Jack. Every. Single. Time.

A moment later he felt Ianto's lips wrapped around his cock again, finishing eagerly what he had started. Every time Jack came close his hands would grabbed fistfuls of his lover's hair, yanking, making Ianto moan and sometimes even yelp. But it never made him stop. But this time… there was no hair to grab. So Jack settles for pressing his hands against Ianto's neck, forcing him to actually taking him deeper – a task Ianto was more than happy to oblige with.

There was something about Ianto's technique that Jack just couldn't get enough off, that drove him insane and wild and wanted to start this all over again the moment he came and Ianto would stop. And Jack already hated that moment – but he could feel it nearing, could feel the orgasm slowly built up and growing, becoming bigger until he came, screaming Ianto's name.

He could feel the soft sucking on Ianto's part, milking him for everything he had and a moment later Jack more or less pressed himself spent against the wall, seeing Ianto coming up again from his kneeling position. He pressed his lips against Jack's and Jack could taste himself in the kiss.

"I have no idea what brought this on, but… wow," Jack laughed between kisses, throwing his head against the wall again, trying to catch his breath after this.

"Every time you get home from these UNIT meetings you are cranky and moody. So I figured I get a head start and do something … proactive," Ianto grinned, sealing Jack's lips a moment later with his own lips again. "Oh and I really was missing you," he admitted.

"I was missing you just as much," Jack said when Ianto let go of his lips again. "And red really is your color. Just … how did you get this?" Jack wondered suddenly, tapping slightly against the UNIT cap Ianto was still wearing.

At his question, Ianto looked at Jack for a moment before grinning. "Well, you have your contacts, I have mine."

At Ianto's reply Jack just grinned, nodded twice and let his gaze wander up and down Ianto's frame again, his eyes stopping a a certain spot a moment later.

"How about we take this someplace else and … take care of _this_?" he asked, grapping the younger man's erection through the fabric of his silk boxers.

"Well, if you insist, Captain Harkness," Ianto said, grinning at him wickedly.

"I believe I do, Mr. Jones," Jack replied, pushing himself of the wall and right into Ianto's arms, kissing him, before reaching for his wrist and pulling him towards the bedroom, where the Captain certainly made sure he took care of his very own (unofficial) UNIT soldier.

After that night Jack definitely never looked at UNIT meetings the same again.

***-*-*-*-* THE END *-*-*-*-***


End file.
